redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 8 Chapitre 8
Parcourant les archives Fade in to Church and Caboose wandering some halls FILSS : en : Please watch your step. Director, since you have a new visitor with you today, would you like me to run the tutorial program? fr : Veuillez faire attention à la marche. Directeur, puisque vous avez un nouveau visiteur avec vous aujourd’hui, aimeriez-vous que je lance le programme de tutoriel ? CABOOSE : en : Yes, always run that. No seriously you need to run that. No it's, really you need to, you need to turn that- fr : Oui, il faut toujours le lancer. Non, sérieusement, il faut que tu le lances. Non, c’est vraiment utile, il faut que tu l’actives… CHURCH : en : Yeah okay shut up dude. Yes, please run the tutorial program. fr : Ouais, OK, ferme-la, mec. Oui, je te prie de lancer le programme de tutoriel. CABOOSE : en : Oh thank God. fr : Oh, Dieu merci. Chime Sounds, and Phyllis talks FILSS : en : Hello, and welcome to the Freelancer Off-site Storage Facility. Project Freelancer is a state of the art scientific endeavour, with one goal in mind: to ensure the security of humanity in a harsh and violent Galaxy. This bunker has been constructed to guarantee the continued operation of our program, in the event of a primary facility loss. This storage area archives all the components of our Freelancer simulation bases. These outposts test our agents in realistic training scenarios. fr : Bonjour et bienvenue à l’Installation de Stockage Freelancer Hors-site. Le projet Freelancer est un département de l’investigation scientifique artistique, ayant un seul but recherché : assurer la sécurité de l’humanité dans un monde dur et violent. Ce bunker a été conçu pour garantir le bon fonctionnement constant de notre programme, en cas de perte de l’installation principale. Cette aire de stockage archive tous les composants de nos bases de simulation Freelancer. Ces avant-postes testent nos agents dans des scénarios d’entraînements réalistes. CABOOSE : en : Yeah, we're on the Blue Team! fr : Ouais, on est de l’équipe Bleue ! FILSS : en : I am sorry, I do not recognize that term. Our simulation outposts are categorized into Red, and missing. Hmm, it seems as though I have a corrupted database. I will correct that when I have more time. fr : Je suis navrée, je ne reconnais pas ce terme. Nos avant-postes de simulation ont pour catégorie Rouge et… Hum, on dirait que ma base de données est corrompue. Je corrigerais ça quand j’aurais plus de temps. CABOOSE : en : Uheh- there's our old stuff! And there's a teleporter! Man, Tucker hates those. fr : Euh… il y a nos vieilles affaires ! Et un téléporteur ! Bon sang, Tucker les détestait. CHURCH : en : Don't interrupt. Come on. This way. fr : Ne l’interrompt pas. Allez, par ici. FILSS : en : When the equipment is not being used, it is stored here until it can be repurposed for- oh. I guess we are moving on. fr : Quand l’équipement n’est pas utilisé, il est stocké ici jusqu’à ce qu’il soit réaffecté à… Oh, j’imagine qu’on saute la suite. Church and Caboose come to a door at the end of a hallway, all dramatically CABOOSE : en : Well what's this? fr : Eh bien, c’est quoi, ça ? FILSS : en : I am sorry, this area is restricted. Only the Director himself may access this entry. I am sure you understand. The nature of our experiments is such that- fr : Je suis navrée, cette zone est interdite. Seul le Directeur lui-même peut accéder à cette entrée. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez. La nature de nos expériences est telle que… CHURCH : en : Open it. fr : Ouvre-la. FILSS : en : Excuse me Director? fr : Pardon, Directeur ? CHURCH : en : I want you to open it. fr : Je veux que tu l’ouvres. FILSS : en : Are you certain Director? You never bring visitors into this- fr : Êtes-vous certain, Directeur ? Vous n’avez jamais amené de visiteurs dans cette… CHURCH : en : I said, open it. fr : J’ai dit « ouvre-la. » FILSS : en : Alright. Unlocking. fr : D’accord, déverrouillage. The door unlocks and opens. Imagine that FILSS : en : Would you like me to archive your ...personal project? fr : Aimeriez-vous que j’archive votre… projet personnel ? CHURCH : en : No. Let's see everything. fr : Non, voyons tout ça. FILSS : en : If you say so Director. fr : Si vous le dites, Directeur. Cut to the Reds at the outside of the hugely complex, high tech facility... by which I mean they're a the tree and the wall SARGE : en : Simmons, what's the status report? fr : Simmons, quel est le rapport de situation ? SIMMONS : en : Gumball McJones and Caboose just went into that door. fr : Gumball McJones et Caboose viennent de passer cette porte. GRIF : en : What door? All I see is a wall. fr : Quelle porte ? Tout ce que je vois, c’est un mur. SIMMONS : en : It's a secret door? fr : C’est une porte secrète ! SARGE : en : Simmons, what did I tell you about using Dungeons and Dragons references in combat situations? fr : Simmons, que t’ai-je dit sur l’utilisation de références de Donjons et Dragons en situation de combat ? SIMMONS : en : (sigh) Sorry Sir. It's a concealed door. fr : Désolé, chef. C’est une porte dérobée. SARGE : en : That's better. fr : C’est mieux. GRIF : en : How did they open it? fr : Comment l’ont-ils ouverte ? SIMMONS : en : They talked to that computer. They got it to open the door by posing as members of Project Freelancer. If we pose as agents, it'll probably let us in too. fr : Ils ont parlé à cet ordinateur. Ils lui ont fait ouvrir la porte en se faisant passer pour des membres du projet Freelancer. Si on se fait passer pour des agents, il nous laissera sans doute passer, nous aussi. GRIF : en : Aren't agents like tough, and good at things? fr : Les agents ne sont-ils pas robustes et chevronnés ? SIMMONS : en : We all just pick a State name and call ourselves by that. You know, like Agent Washington. Grif, name a State. fr : On choisit tous un nom d’État et on s’appelle comme ça. Vous savez, comme l’agent Washington. Grif, nomme un État. GRIF : en : What is this, a pop quiz? Uuh, let's see, uh the Manhattan. No? Uhh, Europe. fr : C’est quoi ça, une interrogation surprise ? Euh, voyons, euh, le Manhattan. Non ? Euh, l’Europe. SIMMONS : en : Wow. Really? fr : Oh, vraiment ? GRIF : en : Pacific Ocean? fr : L’océan pacifique ? SIMMONS : en : Stop guessing. Just be Agent Alaska. How 'bout you Sarge? fr : Arrête de deviner. Devient l’agent Alaska. Et pour vous, Sarge ? SARGE : en : I'll be Secret Agent Double Ohio. License to be tall in the middle, and round on both ends. fr : Je serais l’agent secret Double Ohio. Certifié vaste au milieu et rond aux deux extrémités. SIMMONS : en : And I'll be Agent Denial. Yehehit's, because a state of denial, like the saying? You know, it's like a, I was, you know, the whole State/state thing? You know it's a, joke. fr : Et je serais l’agent Déni. Hé hé, c’est à cause d’un état de déni, comme on dit… Vous savez, c’est comme si j’étais, vous savez, le jeu sur le mot « état »… Vous savez, c’est une blague. GRIF : en : No dude, jokes are funny. fr : Non, mec, les blagues sont drôles. SIMMONS : en : Hhh, let's just go. fr : Pfff, allons-y. Cut to Washington leading the Meta, who's dragging the cement wall with an embedded Doc through the desert WASHINGTON : en : The recovery beacon leads here. It's weak, but I can still pick it up. ...Here. Meta, dig. fr : La balise de récupération mène ici. C’est faible mais je peux encore la capter. Ici. Meta, creuse. META : en : (something) WASHINGTON : en : Hey, I'm not gonna argue with you about this. You want a chance at that A.I.? I track, you dig. Otherwise, you can wander the desert by yourself, and see if you find him on your own. fr : Hé, je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi là-dessus. Tu veux une chance d’obtenir cette IA ? Je piste, tu creuses. Autrement, tu peux te balader dans le désert tout seul et voir si tu la trouves par toi-même. META : en : (something) WASHINGTON : en : Because I found the signal. You dig. We all have to pull our own weight. fr : Parce que j’ai trouvé le signal. Tu creuses. On doit tous faire notre part du travail. The Meta looks back at Doc encased in frozen carbonite WASHINGTON : en : Right, and other people's weight too. Just dig. fr : Exact, la part des autres aussi. Creuse. The Meta starts digging DOC : en : Man, some people just can't take orders. Am I right? fr : Bon sang, certains n’aiment pas recevoir des ordres, pas vrai ? WASHINGTON : en : Shut up, we're not friends. fr : La ferme, on n’est pas amis. DOC : en : Can I at least get a drink of water? fr : Puis-je au moins avoir un verre d’eau ? WASHINGTON : en : Shut up. I already asked you if you were thirsty before we left. fr : La ferme. Je t’ai déjà demandé si tu avais soif avant de partir. DOC : en : Yeah we're in the desert! Thirsty should be assumed. fr : Mais on est dans le désert ! On aurait dû prévoir à boire. WASHINGTON : en : You can drink later. fr : Tu pourras boire plus tard. DOC : en : Yeah, this might be a bad time to tell you that I'm sinking then. fr : Ouais, ce n’est peut-être pas le moment de vous dire que je m’enfonce, alors. WASHINGTON : en : ...I hate you. fr : Je te déteste. DOC : en : I know. fr : Je sais. The Meta stops digging DOC : en : Can we- what're you guys doing over there? fr : Comment… vous faites quoi là-bas ? Wash looks down into the Meta's hole and sees a severed head, or else he was buried standing up WASHINGTON : en : What the- is that C.T.? That's impossible, what's she doing out here? fr : Qu’est-ce que… c’est CT ? C’est impossible. Que fait-elle ici ? DOC : en : What're you looking at? fr : Vous regardez quoi ? META : en : (something) WASHINGTON : en : Don't bother. She didn't get an A.I., remember? fr : Pas la peine, elle n’avait pas eu d’IA, tu te souviens ? DOC : en : Down in front! fr : Droit devant ! WASHINGTON : en : Scavenge her for equipment, see what you can... fr : Récupère son équipement, vois ce que tu peux… The aliens provide an audience for them WASHINGTON : en : ...find. fr : … trouver. DOC : en : Well, this is just fuckin' great. fr : Eh bien, c’est formidable, bordel ! Let's see what Church and Caboose are up to, roaming the halls together until they come to a room filled with Church bodies CABOOSE : en : Oh my God! Look at all the yous! You're everywhere! Why this is like a Best Friend Store, and this is the greatest store ever! You can have your body back! Now which one do you want? I wanna buy one. fr : Oh, mon Dieu ! Regarde tous les « toi » ! Tu es partout ! C’est pour ça que c’est mon Magasin de Meilleur Amis et que c’est le magasin le plus génial qui soit ! Tu peux récupérer ton corps ! Bon, lequel te plaît ? Je veux en payer un. CHURCH : en : I'm not looking for that. fr : Ce n’est pas ce que je cherche. A person-sized cryo chamber opens in front of Church CHURCH : en : I'm looking, for this. fr : C’est ça que je cherche. CABOOSE : en : Oh. Accès aux autres épisodes